


Colors of your canvas

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is very good at painting, F/F, Flashforward - Freeform, Fluff, Maia and Clary are the cutest, Maia has a secret..., Maia isn't, Married couple!!, Painting, Wanting to impress someone, claia, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Clary and Maia meet cutely during a painting class as they both love to paint….. but is that really the case though?





	Colors of your canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! This is my second fic for the shwlw bingo and I'm loving this so much. This fic should fill out the blank space for team green. I made it this prompt: "Person A tries to impress Person B by picking up one of their hobbies" Hope you like it!

Clary felt the easy summer breeze flow through her messily tied up ponytail. Her bag with all her art supplies had been thrown over her shoulder as she strolled through the campus on her way to one of her favorite classes: painting. She had gotten all new oil paint yesterday and was dying to try out the new colors she had bought. As she walked into the room, she quickly scanned it to see if her regular spot was still free, but of course it still was, cause she always was about a half hour early. She just liked to set up her stuff without having to rush to take place, put her brushes down, fill some cup with water and choose the colors she would want to work with that day. She just wanted to have that done by the time the teacher decided to show up. Mostly she enjoyed these ‘draw what is in front of you’ classes, especially if she could work with charcoal, but she’d rather paint anything that she flew through her mind at that certain point in time. A fantasy world of some sorts.

When she had placed everything neatly next to her and in front of her, more people started to come in. She recognized a few faces who were in her actual class, but some she wasn’t familiar with. It was fun to see all these different types of artists tackle the same thing with different materials and most definitely a different point of view. She looked through the crowd as this girl got her attention. She seemed a bit unsure as to why she was there and looked frazzled around the room. Her eyes met Clary’s silently and something clicked. Clary couldn’t really explain it, but she couldn’t quite look away from the beautiful black girl that was walking over to her. Clary took her time looking her over, but still trying to make sure nobody noticed. The girl was wearing this light blue denim overalls with an orange top underneath. Clary bit her lip softly as she looked at the very cute bandana tied around her head, which made her afro even puffier. The girl looked ridiculously cute and hot at the same time and if Clary hadn’t already been a lesbian, she would’ve certainly turned into one now.

“Hi, I’m Maia,” the girl said as she sat down besides Clary.

“Clary,” Clary smiled and reached out her hand.

“Oh I kno- uhh, right, hi!”

“You know?” Clary asked a little unsure.

“I mean, yeah, I’ve seen you around campus and I just loved the work you did in the cafeteria. The huge painting? It looks beautiful!”

“Oh,” Clary reacted shyly and wrapped a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. “Thank you.” Clary looked around the room again as most had now taken their places, but got disturbed by things falling on the ground next to her, she chuckled as she saw Maia throw every single art supply she had out of the bag she had been carrying. Managing to get everything all over the floor. Clary bowed down a little and picked a brush up that had been thrown. She placed it gently on the table next to Maia and reached for another one.

“You don’t paint much do you?” Clary asked as she looked at the frayed brush in her hand.

“Oh…no-no I,” Maia stuttered. “I love painting, I do it every day! Just… love it,” she said a little over the top, but still somehow through gritted teeth. “I just do it as a… hobby you could say, never bothered to get the uhh.. good stuff,” she finally decided on.

“That’s fine, honestly,” Clary said sweetly and continued to help her get her stuff off the floor. “It’s still kind of a hobby for me too,” she said. “I do study it, but I don’t know if I can turn this into my full profession. The artworld is tough,” she sighed and looked over to the blank canvas that was in front of her.

“You seem talented enough,” Maia’s eyes shone with kindness as she gestured towards Clary’s sketchbook that laid open on one of her paintings.

“Thank you,” Clary said softly, not really knowing what to say. Her cheeks turned slightly rosy as Maia was still looking at her with such openness she hadn’t yet experienced with someone else.

As the class began they both turned to the teacher at the same time. Painting still life was never as exciting as drawing moving objects or working on anatomy. Clary sometimes even hated it, but as she looked over her shoulder to Maia, it seemed like this was the perfect beginning for the dark eyed beauty. As Clary put her brush to the canvas, slowly sliding the thick oil paint over the textured space on the canvas. She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder next to her as Maia had started mixing different colors together, still looking as distraught as the minute she had walked in. Maia had realized she had to put the paintbrush on the board some time if she wanted a painting to actually appear in front of her eyes. She pushed the brush softly against the canvas and moved it around and Clary couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.  
“What?” Maia asked softly not wanting to disrupt the class. “Am I doing something wrong already?”

“No, it’s…nothing,” Clary puffed out and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. Failing miserably, by the way.

“What?!” Maia demanded with furrowed brows still practically whispering.

“It’s just that…” Clary whispered back and turned to the other girl.

“What?” Maia said one last time, looking around the room.

“You have paint…” Clary reached out with her finger and wiped away the ocean blue wet paint on her left cheek. “Right there,” she scrunched up her nose while Maia just looked at the paint on her finger.

“Thanks,” Maia huffed out in a soft laugh.

“You’re welcome,” Clary whispered back after they both returned to look at their paintings. The rest of the class they were pretty focused on the task at hand, but couldn’t help stealing glances now and then to just see. Clary had to admit, Maia was not bad, not bad at all.. at painting she meant, yeah definitely at painting. She looked closely at the dark shadows that surrounded the bowl of fruit on the canvas, some things were off and the proportions here and there were not even close, but still…. It looked decent!

Clary let her eyes slip to the girl in question instead, not looking at the painting itself, but looking at who was painting it. Maia’s hands and fingers were smeared in dark red paint, with specs of blue in them. She had never seen someone who had been clumsier during painting, sure she had often smudges here and there on her large denim shirt, but nothing as bad. She even thought she saw some paint covering Maia’s tiny curls, but couldn’t see clearly as Maia moved too much. Two claps of the hands, made Clary shake out of her thoughts. The class was done, it seemed. People started to pack up and she looked back at her half-finished painting. The colors looked good enough, but she was only half done… she had never been as distracted as she had been today.

“I got further than you,” she suddenly heard her distractio- uhh Maia say.

“Guess I just was a little slow today,” Clary softly muttered and walked over to the sink to rinse off her brushes.

“How come?” Maia said and walked over to the sink with her dirtier than dirty brushes.

“Wasn’t my day, I guess,” Clary looked down as the water fell down her brushes slowly, she pinched the bristles slowly between her fingers, helping the paint dribble down.

“If it’s any help, at least what you made looks incredible,” Maia smiled as she also started to wash her brushes, looking at Clary’s movements and copying them.

Clary turned her face to the other and smiled softly. She decided quickly to be bold and asked her a question she was dying to ask. “Want to go for a coffee after this?”

Maia beamed quite visibly and gave her a lopsided smile with the words: “I would love to.”

***

_Two years later after many kisses, many nights spend together, many caresses and especially many paintings_

“How are you feeling Mrs. Fray?” Clary teased as they both sunk into the couch.

“Exceptionally good, Mrs. Roberts,” Maia replied and reached over to Clary’s hand, kissing the heavy silver band that fit nicely around her finger. They both were silent after that, taking in the bliss of being happily married and finally having nothing to stress over for a while. They were both dressed down to their jammies and finally in the comfort of their own home. Clary started looking around the room, reliving every memory with every piece of furniture and decoration they at some point in life had bought. Her eyes stopped when she looked over to the painting she had done in one particular art class. The only one where she actually wasn’t interested in the actual painting. The one where she met Maia.

“Remember that day?” she asked and gestured towards the still life painting.

“How could I not?” Maia chuckled.

“Can’t believe that the art of painting brought us together,” Clary smiled. “Such a sweet story,” she sighed as she leaned further into her wife.

“Actually…. Babe I have to admit something,” Maia said turning her face towards her.

“Anything,” Clary smiled.

“I absolutely hate painting.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment or a kudo, you can even suggest your own shwlw bingo fics under here, I'll be happy to read it!!


End file.
